Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer-related death in the United States with non-small cell lung cancer (NSCLC) accounting for 85% of these tumors (Siegel et al., CA Cancer J Clin 2013; 63:11-30). Despite recent advances in multimodal therapies including targeted and tailored therapies, the 5-year survival rate for NSCLC remains low at about 15%. Accumulating evidence suggests that controlling the primary tumor can enhance survival even in patients with advanced/metastatic disease (Verhoef et al., Eur J Cancer 2011; 47 Suppl 3:S61-6, Chang G J., J Clin Oncol 2012; 30:3165-3166). Lung tumors tend to be poorly immunogenic and resistant to immune surveillance. Thus, a need remains for compositions that can be used to activate the pulmonary immune system and promote tumor regression (Bradbury et al., J Thorac Oncol 2008; 3:164-170, Rakoff-Nahoum et al., Nat Rev Cancer 2009; 9:57-63).